Till Death Do Us Part
by kitsuneshadow47
Summary: "...I'll never forget you, although death do us part."  Special love story/tribute to YoitexMiharu.  Hope you all enjoy


**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Characters~ **Yoite and Miharu

**Warnings~ **Sadness and yaoi

**Disclaimer~ **Don't own Nabari no Ou in any way, shape, or form. ^^"

**Notes from the KIT-chan~**

This is a special **Nabari no Ou** tribute for Yoite and Miharu, one of my favorite pairings ever. ^_^ (but mostly dedicated to Yoite, since he's no longer living… TT_TT) And I did try to think of a special oneshot for them…but I ended up making this instead. ^_^"; So I hope you all like it as I take this short break from Naruto. X"D

Enjoy~

.::.*~Kitsune~*.::.

~o~

Indifference has always been my life

They don't bother me, and I don't bother them.

Never I have I been involved with others at any strife

I've always pushed them away, no matter what the problem.

But then it all changed, first comes to show

When inside me I found the Shinrabansho.

And everything's a blur, confusion in my mind

People I don't know constantly chasing me from behind

Random ninja dragging me from place to place

…then came the moment I first saw your face.

Fair and draped with raven black hair

Flowing in the wind as you stand there.

A turtleneck for warmth, and a long coat of ebony

And then…just what else did I see?

A big beige hat sitting on your head

Almost covering the underneath—those eyes of dead.

Blank and morose—just like your beautiful face

As you silently took their lives with undying grace

Their last breaths when you'd all but raise a finger

To this day, I still don't remember what'd made me linger—

Just how my body had begun to shiver.

But later on, when I thought you'd finally gone to flee

You'd actually come back and returned for me

At first my heart pounded—I didn't know what to do

Except when I'd come around to listen to you

When you'd said you'd make me king, swearing not to hurt me now or ever

But on one condition: to help you disappear forever

And no—you never wanted to be dead

Just for me…to make your existence end

To erase you so that you were never here

…although deep down, I had held you so dear

Always, even from the very start

I'd never wanted you to leave my heart

And why? Because after all that, I'd seen

Just how much you were a lot like me

Living your life in solitude, despite all those

Who'd stayed by your side wanting to help you

Even though your days to live had become very few

And I…who had lived in those same shadows

Had decided never to let go of your hand, keeping myself true

No matter the day or what we'd go through

You'd looked at me once, and I'd looked at you too

Barely even realizing how fast our friendship grew

But before I knew it, the time already came

For you to disappear—of course nothing would be the same

It was even snowing in the month of November

…this would be one for me to remember.

As I held you in my arms, trying not to cry

You were dying—saying your last words before a final goodbye.

You'd claimed that back then…you couldn't decide who to be

Although that wasn't until…you'd finally met me

And then you'd smiled for once, softly caressing my cheek

I'd meant a lot to you, that's why you'd thought to seek

To promise you wouldn't die until I'd erased you

And that was when the lump in my throat slowly grew

Soon your eyes grew heavy, hand falling to your side

As you took your last breath, my own eyes open wide.

But upon that moment of goodbye, you'd whispered out of sorrow

To make you fade away if I wouldn't last until tomorrow

Then you grew lifeless, and I had shed a tear

Soon I realized that you'd begun to disappear

It was my doing, and I didn't even know before

That was when you had become no more

And later on my memories of you were going away

Because I knew that you'd no longer be here to stay

But there was one thing—and I knew this to be true

It was that you'd meant so much to me too

And that was why deep in the core of my broken heart

…I'd never forget you, although death do us part.

_**YOITE.**_

~o~

**Notes from the KIT-chan~**

OMG…that was so sad… TT_TT But it was even sadder when Yoite died in Chapter 50 of the manga. T_T And I actually cried that time, too! :"( But then I ended up making this for them, because I don't think that Yoite's death and being forgotten should have been in vain. And oh—poor Miharu…now he's all alone and back to his indifferent self… T.T

*sigh* Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this as my own gift for them. ^_^

_*And if you don't know what Nabari no Ou is…if you like Naruto, then you'll like this, since it's also about ninjas—just modernized. XD_

Ja ne~ ^~^

.::.*~Kitsune~*.::.


End file.
